


The War Was Lost | A Bokuaka Story

by kujocom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Fanfic, Haikyuu - Freeform, HaikyuuAngst, Heavy Angst, Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, akaashi - Freeform, bokuakaangst, haikyuuau, warhaikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujocom/pseuds/kujocom
Summary: Army General Bokuto and his right hand man Akaashi suffer the consequences that come with undermanned soldiers and an incompetent, insufferable and cruel government. When the two are seperated, they try their best to find each other and stay together.After a failed unauthorised attack on the Red Soldiers lead by General Bokuto, General Kuroo, leader of the Red Soldiers, swears to kill Bokuto. How will their story fare in the face of death and war?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The War Was Lost | A Bokuaka Story

**Author's Note:**

> //this is an upload of my story on Wattpad, this isnt theft dw!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short story, keep in mind that this is just me toying with a concept I havent seen explored with Bokuaka.

Akaashi stared on dazed as he watched the enemy slaughter his soldiers and he couldn't help but blame himself, he had suggested an ambush after all and now that he was watching it backfire, he wished General Bokuto had a little more backbone and hadn't listened to him.

Was he going to hell now?

The question amused his paranoia and he began hyperventilating however his body remained still as if his mind had yet to catch up to the situation, as though he no longer had any control over himself and this was his punishment. Red uniforms flashed in front of him and there he stood helplessly, trapped in his own body.

Was it his turn now?

Was it over?

The silence lasted an eternity as bodies fell around the man on his panicked horse, his ears refused to listen out, eyes darting around as his breathing picked up and his mouth dried as though replicating the rot and decay in the men he, merely a few hours ago, was drinking with. The world opened up as a man fell besides him with a loud thud catching his attention, suddenly it seemed his ears preferred to absorb every sound in that moment and ricochet in his skull, only bringing him extreme discomfort and pain but it was about to get a whole lot worse. Cries of victory ran around him, but those weren't cries he recognized, those were not jeering and laughter from his men but the men who sported a red banner, hung over their own general and his horse, General Kuroo.

A man feared by many and beaten by little, he was not human...he couldn't be. Those piercing eyes of his that were hardly covered by his bloodied helmet and the shining gem above his forehead that seemed to drink on the blood of his victims and swallow the red pigment of their blood, his huge presence that made him appear almost as though he could block out the sun and cast a chilling shade over the men who opposed him and the way he was articulate and precise. He never failed, he managed to predict their ambush and now they reaped the seeds they sowed, Kuroo was beyond calculated , some say he might just be the Devil in human form, sent to punish us for our sins.

But Akaashi had no time for folktales because soon his silence was broken.

"General Bokuto has been slain!"

* * *

It couldn't be..this wasn't happening.

Bokuto's dead?

It didn't even sound like a real sentence and here he stood, hearing the one sentence he hoped he wouldn't hear for years to come. His horse spurred down the battle field to the hopeless battle flag that stood waving the beacon of pride that lead to this entire ordeal, he hoped he'd find whatever was left of Bokuto and run away.

Maybe he should take Bokutos remains and bury him in that spot they played in as children or maybe he should give him back to his parents...but Bokuto didn't have parents. It was one of the main reasons Bokuto hung around him so much, he had nowhere else to go and nowhere else to stay. He doubted they'd have been together as long as they did if Bokuto had actual parents waiting on him, but he still remembers the day the small boy walked into his life, carrying a damp lilly flower in the clutch of his tiny hand that he offered to Akaashi's mother...and now he'd left him.

But Akaashi had no time to plan anything before his horse halted in front of the banner, surprisingly there was no crowd nor commotion, he thought maybe the enemy would take Bokutos body to disfigure, mutilate and humiliate him but he was wrong.

He found nothing.

No body.

No armor.

No Bokuto.

Akaashi was past confusion as he stared at the ground, his ears picking up on rattling against his helmet. His face rose to the sky and there it was, rain. A cold and lonely embrace, the rain dripping down his face and a ball of pain growing in his throat, something was wrong, did he miss anything? He'd have noticed if the enemy picked off Bokutos body before him, but they hadn't even crossed into their territory yet and he had seen them retreat before he came towards the banner. 

He threw his leg over his horse and left her at the post before wandering down to the other end of the battle field, he vowed to find Bokuto, he wasn't going to let his only friend die without him seeing him one last time.

"One last time

One last time

One las-"

He muttered desperately under his breath as he tried to ignore the fact he knew that minutes had turned into hours and he threw down his armor in frustration and pain, kicking around and forcing his fists into his head before falling to his knees and uprooting the bloodied grass around him, forcing his nails to scratch against his eyelids as a violent and damaging scream erupted from his mouth. Akaashis teeth biting down into his lips, ripping away at the flesh forcing blood to pour out of his mouth. His eyes scanning his surroundings in pure rage and meeting with the ground, his breathing slowing down and pain electrocuting his fingers as though lightening and poison in his veins but it was futile to fight.

"I should never have left him", Akaashi cursed and cried, laying on his side and staring at his bleeding nail beds and closed his eyes, the rain continuing to muffle his existence and swallowing him along with the thousands of dead soldiers in its calming arms.

* * *

Among the drunk swaying men stood General Kuroo himself, smirking and demanding his fifth 'celebratory' drink from the barmen and flirting with the uninterested bar women, who'd never dare to say no to such a blood-thirsty and influential man who could cost them their livelihoods. He'd be planning what he wanted from the Kingdom of Fuko as reparations in exchange for not starting a war after beating their men in an unorganized and weak ambush but the only thought polluting his mind was the fact he wasn't the one to kill Bokuto or even there to witness his body fall or his screams.

In fact, the man wasn't even sure if Bokuto had truly died but what would it matter to him, it managed to rile the Fuko soldiers enough for them to become weak and easy to dominate but he swore that if Bokuto was still out there, he'd ask for the Fuko Government to hand over Bokuto's head..or even Bokuto alive so Kuroo himself could slide his aging sword over his throat and feast on the pleasure of watching his blood splatter around him.

The thought of it alone was enough to get Kuroo going and his body temperature only rose with every thought that extended on the last, his slender fingers tracing over the calloused surface of his sword that hung on his waist. His eyes rolled back in euphoria as he imagined Bokutos death as vividly as he could, it felt so real to him that he could imagine Bokutos broken voice wavering despite never hearing it.

He continued drinking into nightfall until an impatient younger man, General Kuroo's right hand man, Kenma hurried him upstairs to sleep before his older could do anything rash that would cost them victory.Kuroo stumbled around and threw himself over Kenma's shoulder before beginning his nightly rant that Kenma had grown tired of, the younger's hand stripping the cold armour off of the drunk that stood before him and revealing the red uniform the men wore, the same uniform that flashed before many eyes in their last moments, and pushed Kuroo into a bed the bar woman had shown him to.

Kenma walked away, advancing to his own room, leaving the older alone ranting to a stand he believed to be the boy.

"-should have been the one to kill him, I'd blow this entire army into pieces for costing me my greatest kill if I didn't need their large numbers just to wi-...Kenma?", Kuroo looked around confused but he thought nothing of it and turned over with a groan.

* * *

Akaashi layed still, not daring to move or open his eyes, if he did then he'd have to accept Bokutos death all over again and that was something he was not willing to do just yet. His arms snaked around his body and held his shivering body, attempting to mimic the way Bokuto would do it even if he'd only done it once, it was worth the attempt.

It didnt take long for him to become angry at his own behaviour and get up, walking idly with no purpose, keeping his eyes off the ground and away from the mass graves in front of him.

"I cannot stay here, I need to get away from here", he uttered weakly as his eyesight became blurry and his body fell like a sack in water against a large stone, his body cold and numb as blood dripped from the inside of his helmet slowly down to his cheek and some even seeping into his mouth. 

"I really am going to die, huh", Akaashi could barely make out words but he didn't care, even if he was going to be fine, he knew he would never recover from losing Bokuto no matter how hard he tried. He scoffed lightly at the unfairness of it all, he was the good guy and he didn't deserve this, men like General Kuroo deserve pain like this-

"-men who hurt families , men who take daughters in front of their pleading fathers and men like Kuroo who take sons from their mothers. Men like Kuroo are the ones who deserve to die.", he didn't even realise he was so bent on revenge that his nails were digging into his raw palms, Akaashi was losing feeling everywhere and here he sat, crying his supposed last minutes away in anger instead of being happy he'd be joining Bokuto now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him up, the rough hands stopped rummaging his body and soon he was slumped over what he could make out to be a horse.

Was he finally going to be murdered?

He'd been hoping he'd get to die peacefully but it would seem the gods favored his suffering instead.

Perhaps he'd been found by General Kuroo and now he'd see perfectly the wrath of a man who sits upon the world.

* * *

"Hey?

Are you still ali-..no you have to be

Wake up already, please...please"

The figure pleaded whilst bent over Akaashi's unresponsive body before running their hands over his chest, pulling the armour off of his cold skin and replacing it with furskin instead. They had half a mind to make some hot soup to serve to Akaashi once he'd awoken..that would be if they had the utilities for that. Instead they rubbed their hands together and placed them on his face to warm him up even in the slightest, soon his eyes slowly parted as he stared up in confusion.

"You're up! See, I knew you would now get up we need to leave right now before Im fou-"

Akaashi looked on at the person in front of him and contemplated if he had actually died, perhaps the gods had spared him the suffering after all and now he was awake in heaven but as he glanced around he realised this was far from heaven and he wasn't dreaming either.

"B-Bokuto?", Akaashi winced as his lips reopened their own wounds, his hands moving towards the bleeding man in front of him as if they had a mind of their own, his entire body engulfed in a hot warmth as two arms wrapped around him and clung to him, Bokutos head resting in the crook of his neck almost perfectly as his hands rubbed up Akaashi's aching back.

Akaashi couldnt tell if it was mere magic or just Bokuto's presence that brought him comfort, he could feel the pain easing in his joints as Bokuto ran his hand over his arms and stopped when he reached his hands, noticing Akaashi's ripped nail beds.

He sighed and looked over at Akaashi with worry painted over his face, all excitement draining from his mind as he realised his situation. "Listen to me Akaashi and listen well, I have to leave and you need to live without me, return home and act like you never saw me", he started and he could already hear Akaashi's weak noises of protest.

"I've left a seal for you and I want you to take it home with you so they know that I lead the unauthorised ambush, its me they're after and not you", at this point Bokuto was standing over his favourite soldier and ready to hurt his feelings if it meant he'd live.

Tears fell down Akaashi's bruised face as he struggled to stand up, gripping Bokuto's leg for support and giving up whenever he fell at his feet, as stupid as he must have looked he knew he wasnt ready to give Bokuto up like that.

"Please dont go, please dont go-..I-I spent so long-..looking and he-here you are, you cant le-leave me, you promised me-", Akaashi choked out with blood spilling beyond his lips, as he stared up at Bokutos expressionless face which only stung more, why didnt he care?

Why wasnt he in pain to leave Akaashi too?

Bokuto stared down at the pleading mess he once called his friend and he decided what he was doing was right, he needed to in order to save Akaashi from the same punishment he would face at the hands of the government he once worked for. He had to act as careless as he could so Akaashi would hate him and leave.

"Get up, I didnt train you to become a tearful little boy, did I?", as much as that stung Bokuto, he was sure it'd hurt the boy even more, he hoped it be enough so he would not have to push his meaningless insults further, but Akaashi was stuck to him as though a part of his leg. Akaashi had hardly noticed the comment almost like how he didn't realise his pleads where falling upon deaf ears.

It was only once his body went limp and collapsed under Bokuto's leg that Bokuto realised how stubborn and loyal Akaashi was to him and with a tired sigh, he picked him up and layed the young man down under a large tree where he was sure they wouldnt be found, slowly putting his belongings beside him and going off to hang Akaashis uniform for it to dry while he slept. He walked around wondering what he'd do now that he couldn't return to the kingdom nor go to the town over, it was now much harder looking after himself and Akaashi.

"I'll think this whole thing over tomorrow..I'm not that upset we found each other again", Bokuto layed down beside him and stared at him, passing his gaze over the cuts on his cheek and lips all the way to the bandage on his head that he had put on him after hours of closing up his head, he placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb over his cold skin.

"I hope I haven't caused too much trouble for you again, I know you dont want to have to follow up every action of mine and look where my actions got you, I promise I'll make it up to you if I dont die first", Bokuto chuckled uneasily, he knew very well he would soon have a bounty over his head for treason and he'd be leaving Akaashi soon.

* * *

"I WANT HIM HERE NOW!"

"IF HE IS NOT BROUGHT TO ME , I WILL REIGN HELLFIRE ON ALL YOUR HOUSES"

The large figure stomped down the hallway with great malice and made his presence known, Kuroo's voice bounced off the walls with his sword waving as a warning to guards to bring him what he wanted.

"Sir, the King has already told you that we canno-"

"I SAID TO BRING HIM HERE!"

No matter what they said, Kuroo was intent on meeting the King in person despite the many explanations as to why he couldnt yet he managed to force his way into the court room and declared his proposition. "I demand Bokuto as my war prisoner, I do not care about the legality of it all, I want to have him!", he shouted, ignoring every word that fell from the Kings mouth until he heard the words "bounty" and "kill" where he suddenly became excited and a large grin brandished across his face. He was only allowed to go after Bokuto for a bounty hunt and seeing as he had committed treason, Bokuto's bounty was passed.

"That was all I ever needed", he smirked, staring into the pained face of the King who had lost many of his men to Kuroo who still had the audacity to speak to him as though he were a commoner. The spruce doors slammed shut with General Kuroo's entourage leaving after him, all still brandishing their red uniforms and swords still stained with the blood of Fuko men and women.

Soon, they were set off towards their own kindom to discuss how they would find and bring back Bokuto in hopes of being favored by Kuroo.

"What are we doing now then?", asked Kenma who was sat in Kuroo's chair, staring at the man who was pacing around swinging his sword around in ecstatic excitement that filled his body with an unbearable heat. "I get to kill him Kenma, I can-..I can kill Bokuto myself and carry his bloody head around with me", he exclaimed, pushing his hands through his long hair and falling to his knees, clutching his hands around his weapon and hallucinating Bokutos death once again.

Kenma stared disgusted at him and stood up, heading for the door and looked back at the contorted older in front of him.His chest heaving, Kuroo layed on his back and held his sword up to his own throat, pretending to fight off Bokuto and hardly noticing Kenmas departure.

"I'll have you Bokuto and then I'll watch your men crumble around you"

* * *

It had been a week since Bokuto and Akaashi decided they'd be on the run together, well it was more so Akaashi refusing to leave Bokuto by himself than a mutual decision but neither of them were complaining. They'd sit for hours in embrace by a fire before Bokuto would scold Akaashi for staying up and not resting while injured even though inside, he enjoyed his company. Usually, Akaashi would bring up training just to see Bokuto laugh when he'd fall on his ass or to see Bokuto grin when he'd win fights or he'd watch him cook over an open fire and admire how his skin glowed against the embers of the fire, in Akaashi's head, Bokuto was brighter than fire.

He'd often get his own uniform wet because he knew Bokuto wouldnt hesitate to give him his uniform and Akaashi felt alot safer in Bokutos warm clothing than his own. The duo had moved camp for the fifth time to cover their tracks from anyone who was looking for them, Akaashi had already seen wanted posters for the two of them almost a week into their fugitive lifestyle and it was safe to say he was amazed however when he brought it up to Bokuto, he just appeared panicked and before he knew it they were moving again.

Bokuto became that much more careful with Akaashi and was always alert, but at night he'd talk to Akaashi while he slept and he'd praise his hard work, play with his hair and confide in him, hoping he was too tired to hear any of Bokutos worries and feelings. He'd grown fond of the time they spent together, be it training or simply sitting by the lake.

"Bokuto?", Akaashi glanced up at the man beside him whose arm he was clinging to and waited for an answer, Bokuto turned towards him, brandishing that wide smile that for some reason made Akaashi's chest burn and he couldnt bear to look at him.

"What? Did something happen?", Bokuto asked concerned for him and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at him and stared into the others eyes, clueless to what he was doing to him. "No, it was nothing really-", Akaashi panicked and smiled awkwardly, turning Bokutos attention to a bush of lillies he'd found the other day and just as expected, Bokuto quickly became too interested in the flowers to even remember their interaction.

As the sun set, Bokuto pulled out their makeshift beds again and looked over at his partner, who was still sat near the lake and yelled out to him to come sleep. Soon, they lay staring up at the dark night above them and spoke for hours about the constellations and shooting stars, well it was more of a one sided conversation where Bokuto ranted about the sky whereas Akaashi was trying to muster up the courage to compare him to the stars.

"You know, the only thing b-brighter than the stars is you Bokuto-", the words seemed to slide out of his mouth and it was too late, Bokuto was already staring at him and Akaashi visibly cringed which earned roaring laughter from Bokuto, but he was happy to hear Bokuto laugh so much even if it was at his own expense.

Early in the morning, Bokuto dressed up and walked to the next town over to get supplies for their next move where he was greeted by a massive wanted poster that had his face all over it, to make matters worse there was now a 50,000RT bounty out for his own head. Panicked, he heads back to his camp, calling out to Akaashi and after not receiving a response, he treads carefully.

Bokuto returned to find Akaashi playing among a patch of flowers and he breathed a sigh of relief, sneaking up behind him and placing his hands over his eyes, whispering "Guess who?" into Akaashis ears, making him jump back and fall into Bokutos embrace. It was moments like these Bokuto cherished and loved, it made flustering Akaashi all worth it even if his punches did hurt.

"Let go of me, we really do not have time for thi-", Akaashi started but was interrupted by Bokutos wandering hands that he quickly swatted away, resulting in a whining Bokuto clinging to him and refusing to let go. "But you looked for me, you might as well stay", Bokuto spoke out and ruffled the youngers hair before letting go of him to put his finds away. Akaashi watched him walk around with such grace the younger couldnt tear his eyes away from him, no matter what he'd always admire Bokuto.

Akaashi stood up and continued watching his actions, "come and take those clothes off, cleaning everything up today and we're moving north again", came Bokutos voice followed by annoyed groans from Akaashi who hated moving since it involved carrying things and long walks.

Bokuto turned around to dismantle their shelter and laughed at his reaction, he loved the way Akaashi expressed his annoyance with that pout and whine of his that he'd grown to enjoy. "I promise you can stay on the horse this time, I wont force you to walk around too much and if you'd like I can carry the material myself so you dont have to-..hows that sound?" "We'll finally have a home", he smiled and waited for an answer but when he didn't receive one he assumed Akaashi was still pouting and spun around to see it.

But he was met with the most gruesome and bloodiest of sights, something he wished he'd never have had to see, his mind went blank and his heart skipped many beats, his body stuck in place with his heart beating out of his own chest.

Akaashi stood shirtless impaled by a spear with his hand outstretched towards Bokuto, pain and shock written all over his face with his eyes widened beyond belief, muttering words under his breath that he just couldnt get out no matter how hard he tried, hot tears streaming down Akaashis face.

This wasnt supposed to happen.

This wasnt supposed to happen.

This wasnt supposed to happen.

This wasnt supposed to happen.

A harsh kick to Akaashi's back revealed the red men who Bokuto had hardly noticed sitting in the trees around his camp, in the middle of it all stood Kuroo with a massive smirk on his face, his helmet shining in the beating sun and even the crimson gem above his forehead seemed to be glowing with supernatural powers. Kuroo slammed his boot into the back on Akaashis head to bury his face into the ground and the crunch of his face was enough to bring Bokuto to a nauseous state, yet he was helpless.

Here he stood, outnumbered and outmanned by the greatest degree and he had to face it all alone. Akaashi's hand remained outstretched and his fingers twitched outwards hopefully, bringing Bokuto to tears of anger, suddenly it all made sense, the heart beating and hot faces, the yearning to see Akaashi first thing in the mornings and last thing at night. 

He had been in love this entire time

He wasnt angry because he'd lost his right hand, he'd lost his love and now he couldnt even find out if his feelings were returned by Akaashi, all he could do was hope that they'd kill him soon after Akaashi or he'd have to do it himself, he couldnt live not waking up to Akaashi's constant complaining or not splashing water up at him while he bathed. Bokuto couldn't bear to imagine living without Akaashi around to scold him whenever he messed up or Akaashi's bright but rare smile that he held dear to memory.

"As much as I would love to slit your throat and watch you bleed out, I cannot do so without another war and I dont have the time for that", Kuroo spat as he forced his boot further into the back of Akaashi's head and pulling his weapon out of the body that lay under him, it enraged Bokuto that he could even think of looking at Akaashi like he wasn't worth the entire universe, as though he weren't a god among men, how dare he-

Suddenly it burned and it hurt, the impact and the piercing feeling.

Bokuto stared in shock at the arrows that stuck out of his legs in confusion, he could no longer feel it at all but he knew he couldnt let Akaashi die alone, he managed to take a step before collapsing near him. "That'll stop you from getting help, do me a favour and die quickly, I might come back for your head", his foot was slammed down again followed by the same wet crunch, "and maybe I'll take his now".

Kuroo's hands pulled Akaashis head up, revealing his throat and as his blade made contact with Akaashi's skin, he let go in frustration ; reminded of the cost of killing the men before him and decided to kick in Akaashi's head instead. Bokuto felt as though the beating went on for an eternity, the sound of his boots against the poor boys head..he didnt deserve any of this. Kuroo sneered and wiped the blood off of his boot on Akaashi's back before the men in red dissipated as though they truly were devils in human form.

Helplessly, Bokuto stared at Akaashi splayed out in front of him.

He couldnt protect him

He failed to protect him

Now he'd gone and lost the one person he truly cared for, his hand slowly reaching out for Akaashi's and his other clawing at the earth to pull himself closer to his dead lover. "Akaashi, please-..wake up, let me tend to you agai-", he cried out but the sharp shooting pains in his legs had him rooted in place and he was immobilized, all he could do was wait to die alongside him. His fingers finally met his and a small weak smile painted itself faintly on Bokutos face as he intertwined their fingers, choking out pleads for Akaashi to wake up and scold him again, for him to come back and hit again for touching him, to smile at him once more...just one more time.

"R-Remember when we first-...first met and I-I gave your mot-mother those stupid flowers, I should have bought you a bouquet of them..im sure y-you'd have enjoyed that, right?", he spoke softer now, Akaashi never liked when he was too loud or so he would say. Now that he looked at him, he couldn't help but feel sick, it was different from when he had first found him bloodied..this time he was unrecognisable and it only infuriated Bokuto that bit more that he was useless when Akaashi needed him most.

His thumb ran across Akaashi's unmoving hand and he gripped it tight, before letting go and pulling himself up onto his knees even though his lower body pain was unbearable, each movement sent fire shooting through his nerves and he groaned, biting down on his lip just to muffle his own pain as he looked on at Akaashi who he believe suffered more than he did, all to save him.

Bokuto rolled Akaashi over as best he could and pulled him into a gentle embrace, leaning against the very shelter they were planning on moving together in, his hands slowly running over Akaashis beaten face in pain as his tears fell on the young man he held in his arms. "Im so sorry..I just couldn't save you."

"I love you Akaashi, do you hear me!?"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I'll find you, no matter what silly realm or heaven you are in, I will find you again and I'll bring you the most b-beautiful flowers you ever seen, flowers t-that match your le-level of beauty and I'll tell you in per-person-..that I love you Akaashi!"

He painfully yelled at the sky and stared around at the trees, he professed his love to the sky as it opened up and poured rain over the two of them and it brought him to tears.

Was that you Akaashi?

Bokuto smiled up at the dark clouded sky and accepted its warmth to fall on his face, imagining it to be a rain Akaashi sent him, to water the lillies growing in their camp and to show Bokuto he heard him. He kissed the boys head gently and ran his hands over him once more before leaning back and closing his own eyes as his breathing slowed down..his arms still gripping Akaashi's body.

Bokuto clung to the lifeless body in his lap for hours, stuck where he was and unable to help Akaashi or himself. His heart ached and his tears dried up against his skin, his head throbbing in pain as his eyesight failed him, becoming too blurry for him to be able to see anything.

All he could imagine was how much Akaashi suffered just for him to be laying here with no purpose or use, how Akaashi must have been pleading for him to turn around when he was hurt. His thoughts wouldn't stop despite his efforts that involved audibly shushing himself, punching into the sides of his head and scratching his head until he drew blood, his chest heaving with an immense amount of hurt.

"You cant die on me-", he spoke quietly as he fixated his sight on a blurry bush in front of him and he decided on what he was going to do next, he knew it was futile and pointless because Akaashi had not once taken a breath in the hours he spent crying over him but he felt he had to. His arms grabbed hold of the beams behind him and he hoisted himself up before grabbing a hold of Akaashi's arms, his legs would falter and give out with every step, each time only drawing a loud cry of humiliation from the depths of Bokutos lungs, but still he heaved and walked and cried until he reached the bush area in front of a shallow stream.

He dipped his hands in the blistering cold waters and poured it over Akaashis face, hoping he'd wake up and slap him for his stupidity, he begged and prayed to whatever was out there to help him get Akaashi up even for just a few minutes so he could tell him how he truly felt. "Yo-You cant die yet-...you're not ready-", he cried, rubbing his hands on the young mans face before forcing himself to give up, he screamed and cried at how preventable this all was.

He washed the blood off of Akaashi's face, he needed to see him once more before letting go completely, when his face cleared up he gently placed a kiss on his forehead and cupped his colorless face whilst running his fingers over his open wounds and only when he noticed the hole in his skull did he gag, he'd never seen Akaashi look so..distasteful or was it just the blood?

If only he hadn't raided the Red Soldiers.

If only he used his brain for once.

He scolded himself and sighed, letting go of himself both physically and mentally as he fell back onto the damp earth, staring up at the sky that he wished stop spitting rain at him, he didn't need any more humiliation, he understood and he didn't need what felt like a choir of jeers coming from the sky. The day grew dark and as night fell over the duo, their bodies lie cold and lifeless.

Still in embrace even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, your support means alot to small writers such as myself.
> 
> I'd be more than happy to found out how you felt about it in the comments !!
> 
> -Kio


End file.
